Friendship, Romance, and Jealousy
by A New Side Of Awesome
Summary: The best Wally/Kuki moments of the series that include a lot of friendship, a little hint of romance, and a touch of jealousy.
1. Operation: LOVE

_Operation: LOVE_

_Wally's P.O.V_

I hid behind the giant piece of paper, listening to everything that's been going on. I really have no clue where I am or what's happening. I just sort of followed Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 5 here. I figured they were going on a mission without me and I couldn't let that happen. Whether they like it or not, they need me and I'm gonna spring into action and save the day when it sounds like I need to.

So far all I've heard is a bunch of singing. It kinda sounds like one of those school musicals that my school has a couple times a year rather than a battle. Psssh. Musical. Noo! That's crazy. Musical... ha! It's a battle and they're gonna be screaming for me to come save 'em any second now.

Suddenly I heard someone walking close by. The person gasped and shrieked, "Nobody's here! Oh, have I made a terrible mistake?"

Wait... is that Kuki?

"Don't worry. You'll never be alone, now that we're together," I heard dull voices say at the same time. My jaw dropped. The Delightful Children? Oh crud! I've gotta save Numbuh 3! I know, I'll sneak up on 'em by...

I froze when I heard Kuki start to laugh. "Oh thank goodness it's you!" she said cheerfully. "Now I know I'm safe, just like I always do when I look in your, uh, ten eyes?..."

My eyes widened. Kuki safe with the Delightful Children? Has she lost her mind?

I started to plan my sneak attack again, but stopped when I heard the Delightful Children speak.

"Enough talk," they said. "Kiss me."

My jaw sank so low, I literally thought it'd touch the floor... but my heart sank even lower. Kuki and the Delightful Children? Kiss? W-w-w-huh? I'm suppose to be the one getting to kiss Kuki. Not those delightful dorks! It's gotta be a trap and I've gotta save her!

Without thinking, I jumped through the paper and attacked those delightful dorks before their lips could even touch Kuki's.

"Are you crazy, Kuki?" I hollered. "You can't kiss those delightful dofises! They're the _enemy!_"

"_Numbuh 4!"_ she whined, trying to interrupt, but I didn't listen.

"How in the world could you possibly even think about liking _them?"_

"Wally!" she said sharply.

I held my gut and took a deep breath. "Please, don't interrupt, Kuki. This isn't easy for me to say." I took a deep breath, preparing to let out all my bottled-up feelings about Kuki before looking to my right and seeing my parents sitting with a big crowd of people, all of them looking up at us as if we were a bunch of performing monkeys. "What are my parents doing here?" I blurted, completely ruining my big moment of "letting out my feelings."


	2. Operation: SNOWING

_Operation: SNOWING_

_Kuki's P.O.V._

"_Bleh!"_ Numbuh 4 screamed. "Get these guys to the Arctic prison before I get totally sick!"

We just watched Anna and the evil fourth grade preside, James, admit their love for each other while being handcuffed away and Numbuh 4 thought it was horribly disgusting. Well I thought it was adorable and romantic. But then again, I also find it sad that two evil people can show their feelings and show their love, but Numbuh 4 can't. He's "too tough" to have feelings. Hmph.

Numbuh 4 kept running his mouth about how "gross" Anna and James' little love scene was. I felt my heart sink and shatter as he continued to talk. I've always sorta, ya know, had a big crush on Numbuh 4 ever since we became co-operatives in the Kids Next Door, but it doesn't sound like he sounds the same. He's too macho for anyone, much less a girly-girl like me.

He turned to me and said, "You will never catch me acting like that! Not with anyone!"

My sadness turned to anger. Why can't Wally ever just be sensitive? I screamed and pushed him to the ground before angrily stomping away. His words echoed through my head. _"You will never catch me acting like that! Not with anyone!" _I felt a tiny tear fall from my eye and down my cheek.


	3. Operation: BEACH

_Operation: Beach_

_Wally's P.O.V._

I sat there totally buried in sand at the beach while Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 tried to force Numbuh 1 to get out of the ship and come play in the sun, and Numbuh 3 built a sand castle.

"Ahhhh!" Numbuh 1 screamed as he landed face first in the sand after being thrown out of the ship by Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5. "I'm serious, guys! The beach is _so _boring," he complained.

"How can you say that, Numbuh 1?" I asked. "Look how much fun I'm having!"

"You're buried up to your neck in sand," he pointed out.

"I know! Doesn't that rock?" To me, getting buried in the sand is the coolest thing about going to the beach. Most people would say swimming, but I sort of, well, don't know how to. Besides, swimming is overrated. Getting buried in the sand is way cooler.

"Why don't you help me build my sand castle, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 asked. "I'm the princess."

"Some other time, perhaps," Numbuh 1 said, sounding like there's not gonna be a next time.

Numbuh 3 pointed to me. "How about you, Numbuh 4? Do you wanna be my prince charming?" She smiled and batted her eyes in that cute way she does.

"And miss being buried in the sand? Fat chance." Sorry doll face, but I'm not prince charming material.

"That's it!" Numbuh 1 blurted. "I can't waste the whole day doing nothing. I'm a man of action."

"Okay, "man of action." Go home. See if we care," Numbuh 5 said.

"Alright! I'll be back to pick you guys up at siiixx!" Numbuh 1 said happily. With that, he flew away in the ship.

It was silent for a second. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Numbuh 2 shouted before him and Numbuh 5 dove into the water.

"Dadada buried in the sand. Dadada buried in the sand," I sang over and over again.

Suddenly while Numbuh 3 fooled around with her sand castle, three guys dressed like they were trying to be some weird, fake knights just pranced over to her like they owned the whole beach.

I don't have a very good feeling about these creeps. I'm gonna keep a close eye on 'em to make sure they don't pull anything.

"Who dares build a castle in King Sandy's royal domain?" the middle knight said. "Thy fortress shall be attacked and conquered by the knights of the round towel!"

What the crud? Knights of the round towel? Who do these dorks think they are?

"Release the catapult!" the first knight said. The other two knights repeated the first knight and then they launched a giant rock at Numbuh 3, crushing her sand castle, but just barely missing her.

"My castle!" Numbuh 3 shrieked, trying to move the heavy rock, but it wouldn't budge.

"Thy kingdom has been conquered," the lead knight said. "Hints forth, you shall serve our glorious king! Capture the princess!"

"Capture the princess!" the other two knights chanted.

They picked Kuki up by her arms and she started to scream.

Oh no. Those dorks are layin' their hands on my girl!

"Hey! Let go of her!" I shouted. I tried to break out of the sand, but I was in too deep.

The knights didn't let go of Numbuh 3, but instead ran off with her screaming and squirming over one of their shoulders.

"Come back!" I demanded.

They kept running.

"Help!" Numbuh 3 pleaded before her and the group of knights disappeared into a crowd of people.

"Numbuh 3!" I screamed.

I squirmed in the sand, trying to break loose, but I couldn't. Think, Wallabe. What to do, what to do...

I looked to my right and saw a small blue shovel lying in the sand next to me. Then I managed to slip my arm out of the sand, reach for the shovel, and dig myself out.

I got up and looked around the beach. No sign of Kuki or those stupid knights. I've gotta find her. I've gotta. And there's no time to lose. Every second I'm wasting something terrible can be happening to Kuki and I can't let that happen. I've got the role of her prince charming today.

I ran over to where Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 swam. "Come here, guys! Hurry, it's an emergency!"

"How bad is it?" Numbuh 5 asked. "You're cuttin' into Numbuh 5's swim time."

"Kuki's been kidnapped!" I said.

They got out of the water. "What exactly is your definition of "kidnapped?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I mean a group of weird knights just walked over like they owned the whole beach, destroyed Numbuh 3's sand castle, and grabbed her!" I explained.

"_Knights?_ Like with shiny armor and stuff?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"You sure Numbuh 3 didn't just go for a hotdog?" Numbuh 2 asked.

They think I'm crazy. "I'm telling you she's been captured and we have to save her!"

"Maybe we should call Numbuh 1," he suggested.

"There's no time!" I said. "Besides, he's probably on some super big mission or something."

I started to angrily pace back and forth. "Those overgrown tin cans don't know who they're messin' with." I balled my fist and punched my other hand toughly. "They've made this personal by taking Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 exchanged evil looks. Then they started to dance around in the sand, singing, "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They started to laugh.

I felt my heart skip a beat. I hate it when they tease me about Kuki! I mean, how do they know anything about, well... _that?_

"Shut up! It's not like that. Numbuh 3, she, uh... owes me a quarter," I lied. I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

They giggled. "Yeah... _right_," Numbuh 5 joked.

"Are you gonna help or not?"

"How would we know where to find knights on a beach anyway?" Numbuh 2 asked.

We looked behind us to see this HUGE sand castle standing tall right next to the shore. I mean, this thing was BIG. It was so cool and life size, yet it's wasted on those dorks. Hopefully that's where Numbuh 3 is.

I stared at it for a moment and then looked back at Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2. "Whether you guys are coming or not, I'm going to find Numbuh 3." I ran off, not even caring if they were coming or not.

They saw me run and followed. We made our way across the beach and approached the castle.

Numbuh 5 crossed her arms. "How are we gonna get in?"

"I don't know. Just build something for launching and find something to launch." I grabbed a bucket and put it on my head as a helmet. Then I grabbed a few more things and stuck them in the pocket in the back of my trunks before walking towards the castle. "Hey you stupid knights in your stupid, stupid armor, give me back Numbuh 3 or else!" I threatened.

The three knights appeared on the balcony at the top of the big gate.

"Oh look! A chivalrous youth approaches," the middle knight said.

"And his heart burns with love for his princess," the one on the left said. They started to giggle.

I felt another blush heat up my face. "No it doesn't," I said. "She just, um... owes me a quarter!"

"Oh, a quarter!" They laughed some more.

I became angry. What do these three dorks know anyway? I growled. "Okay, scrappy! You asked for it! Release the catapult!"

Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 launched a beach ball at the castle, but it just bounced off, causing the knights to laugh even harder.

I marched over to Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5. "A beach ball?"

"Sorry. It was short notice," Numbuh 2 said.

"Forget it. Ready the catapult again. I'm going in." I hopped on the beach chair that they used to launch the beach ball and was rocketed at the castle. I flew through the sand wall and knocked all of the knights down like bowling pens.

Then I hopped to my feet.

The lead knight walked towards me and pulled a wooden sword out of his armor. "Thou must love thy maiden," he teased.

"I told you she just owes me a quarter!" I pulled out a shovel as a sword and a bucket top as a shield and attacked the knight.

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 made their way up and occupied the other two knights.

I just about had this knight beat until I heard Numbuh 3's loud, girly shriek come from behind me.

I turned around to see Numbuh 3 running up the castle stairs in a fancy white dress, holding hands with some squirt in a crown that I think is King Sandy.

"Hi, Wally!" she yelled. "Guess what? I'm getting married!"

I felt my whole body weaken after hearing her say those three words. Her voice echoed through my head over and over again. _"I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"_

I dropped my weapons as I backed up in total horror and shock. Married... h-h-huh?

Unfortunately, I backed up a little too much and fell over the edge of the castle. After that, everything went black.

I woke up tied up next to Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 inside the giant castle. I looked up in horror at Numbuh 3, who stood at the front of the room next to King Sandy. The knights stood in a row behind them and some surfer dude in swim trucks and sunglasses stood in front of them.

"Oh, goody. I'm so glad you're awake. It amuses your king to have his peasants attend his royal wedding," King Sandy snarled.

Numbuh 3 waved to us. "Hi, guys!" she said, looking pretty in her long white sparkly dress.

"Okay, dudes and dudettes," the surfer guy began.

This isn't happening, is it? Is Kuki really getting married to this little dork who's lame, stupid, and not _me?_ Nooo I can't let this happen! "Kuki! You're not really gonna marry that dork, _are_ _ya_?" I asked desperately.

"Of course not," she said. "We're justpretending."

King Sandy got in her face. "Pretending? The king never pretends!"

She threw her hands in the air. "What are you, nuts? I can't get married for _real!_ I'm like ten years old!"

"That's okay. I've always liked older women." He made that tiger noise with his tongue, making me wanna puke.

Annoyed, Numbuh 3 crossed her arms and knit her eyebrows. "Well forget it, Mr. Pretend-to-be-king! I'm not playing _anymore."_

"I said nothing would get in the way of my perfect wedding, and that includes you. Knights, get her!" King Sandy demanded.

Numbuh 3 screamed and squirmed, but two knights held her down tight while the other tied her arms to her side with a rope.

It was really hard for me to watch.

Gosh, I've gotta get outta here. What to do, what to do... An idea popped in my head. I started to dig into the sand that I sat on and slipped my way out when it was deep enough. Then I snuck past everyone and grabbed an umbrella that just conveniently was sitting in the corner of the room. I climbed to a window at the top of the room and waited for someone to notice.

The knights finished hanging Numbuh 3 upside-down from the ceiling and King Sandy said, "Okay, let's try this again. The princess is going to marry me and you peasants are going to watch! Hey... where'd the stupid one go?" Hey, he noticed.

"Ahem," I spoke.

He turned to face me. "What the_"

"Who wants to get the sand kicked outta their shorts?" I showed off the umbrella like it was a baseball bat.

"Knights, arm thy selves and attack!" he demanded.

I jumped from the window and charged the knights as they charged back. Just as we were about to clash, I thought fast and opened my umbrella. All three of them ran into it and flew into the air and through the wall. "Hehehe," I laughed.

"Now it's my turn." King Sandy pulled out a wooden sword and swung it around, thinking he's cool. I'll show 'em up.

"Do you wanna dance in the ballet," I said. I dropped the umbrella and pulled out my shovel. "...or do ya wanna fight?"

He charged me and unexpectedly sent me flying through the sand wall and onto the balcony.

"Hahaha," he laughed as he walked towards me. "Get up, nave."

Anger roared inside of me. I jumped to my feet and charged him. I went to whack him in the face, but he blocked with his sword. "You must love the fair princess very much, but she's mine," he said.

I swung the shovel around angrily. "She. Just. Owes. Me. A. Quarter!" I fought him off for a minute and managed to knock the sword out of his hand and send him flying chest-first into the edge of the balcony.

Suddenly the ground started to shake beneath my feet.

"No!" King Sandy screamed. "How could I forget about the stupid tiiiide?" A huge wave crashed into the side of the castle and the sand beneath King Sandy broke, sending him falling into the ocean.

Uh-oh. This whole place is gonna collapse and I don't know how to swim. I've gotta get Kuki and get outta here.

I jumped over the giant crack that King Sandy fell in and ran back into the castle and across the room to where Kuki was hanging upside-down.

I jumped to the top of a pile of sand. "Kuki!" I said happily.

Her face lit up when she saw me. "Wally!"

"Let's get outta here, little dudes!" the surfer guy said before running out of the place.

I ignored him and focused on Kuki. "Hold still while I get you outta this," I said as I untied the rope and caught her as she fell down. "Come on!" I grabbed her wrist and we bolted out of the room, completely forgetting that Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were still tied up inside.

Kuki stopped at the balcony.

I stopped too and went to get her. "Come on, Numbuh 3! We've gotta keep going!" I grabbed her hand and started to run, but she jerked me back. "Kuki, there's no time! We've gotta get outta here!"

"You did all this just for me?" she said, blushing.

I felt my face start to burn up. I let go of her hand and ran my fingers through my hair. "Aw, it was nothi_" I was interrupted my Numbuh 5's voice.

"Hel-lo-ooo!" she yelled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

We ran back in the alter to get them. "Sorry," we chorused as we untied them.

After Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were free, we all ran out of the castle just before the whole place collapsed and watched a giant wave turn it into a big pile of wet sand.

A few seconds later, King Sandy's head popped up at the top of the pile. "This isn't the end!" he said. "Me and my knights will build a new castle, yeah! And we'll throw all of you in the dungeon! Long live King Sandy!" He threw his hands in the air and laughed evilly.

"Sandyyy!" a lady called. "It's late. Stop playing pretend and let's go!"

"I'm _not _pretending!" he complained.

"And bring your cousins!" the lady added.

Three pimple-faced nerds in knight armor that covered below their necks' heads popped out of the sand next to Sandy. "Awww," they whined.

They got themselves out of the sand and walked towards the lady, all whining at once.

It was quiet for a second after they left. Then Numbuh 3 said, "Ya know, that King Sandy's kinda cute."

We all stared at her, annoyed. We just saved her from that little creep and now she's complimenting _him._

"What?" she said innocently.

I was so mad and annoyed I couldn't think of anything to say. Kuki just completely ruined our moment on the balcony. So I just said, "Just shut up and give me that quarter you owe me."

She rose an eyebrow. "Quarter? I don't owe you a quarter."


	4. Operation: PARTY

_Operation: PARTY_

_Kuki's P.O.V._

Numbuh 4 and I slyly snuck down the hallway.

Okay, here's the story: Me, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 are at the Delightful Children's house. We made a deal with the Delightful Children and now we have to clear out their house of partying teenagers before Father gets home. How are we gonna do that? I'm clueless. But I do know that it's mine and Numbuh 4's mission to locate the kitchen and cook up a whole bunch of mashed potatoes.

I heard some giggling and loud running coming from around the corner of the hall.

"Hide!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

We dove behind two plants sitting across from each other and waited for the teens to run by. After they were gone, Numbuh 4 nodded, telling me that the coast was clear. We got up and approached the door at the end of the hallway. I slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door and gasped at what I saw.

"_Crud!"_ Numbuh 4 shrieked.

The room was filled with slow-dancing teenagers and I think the kitchen is all the way on the other side of the room. How are we suppose to get passed all of them?

Disco lights flickered in the dark room as the teens swayed back and forth. I listened to the song playing. "I love this song!"

"And I'd love to throw up," Numbuh 4 remarked. "How are we gonna get passed all those gross, lovey-dovey, kissy-faced teens?"

An idea popped in my head.

Numbuh 4 shrieked as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor. "We'll slow dance passed them," I said, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"What?" he screamed. "Oh, no way!" He broke away from me and accidentally backed up into the KND's former leader, but now ex-operative and evil teenager, Chad.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," Chad snapped. Luckily, he didn't turn around to see that it was Numbuh 4 who bumped into him.

"Um..." Numbuh 4 said nervously.

I grabbed his shoulder and put on my best fake-guy voice."Like, sorry dude."

"You better be," Chad snarled.

We walked away and I placed my hands back on Numbuh 4's shoulders.

Numbuh 4 unwillingly placed his hands on my hips and we twirled slowly through the crowd of teenagers.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. This is nice... or it would be if Numbuh 4 would enjoy the moment too and not make weird noises like he's gonna puke or something.

Ya know, I always had a fantasy of Numbuh 4 walking up to me at a school dance and asking me to dance with me during a slow song. Sadly, that's never actually happened. Hmph. I wish he'd just enjoy _this_ dance between me and him, but he won't...

But I just smile and ignore Wally's remarks because I know he'll come around someday.


	5. Operation: BUTT

_Operation: BUTT_

_Wally's P.O.V._

"Dude, ya can't just quit!" I shouted as Numbuh 1 slowly walked passed Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, and I and towards the tree house's main room door.

He paused in the doorway. "Watch me," he said before walking out with the door closing shut behind him.

Everyone stared at the door in complete shock and agony. What happened that was so bad that'd make Numbuh 1 quit the Kids Next Door? We made him go to the beach today and he really, really didn't want to... but that wouldn't make him wanna quit... would it? I felt tiny tears form in my eyes.

The room was dead silent for a moment. Suddenly Numbuh 3 let out a loud, girly shriek. "If he left the room, it's gotta be something big!" she shouted joyfully. She has this crazy idea that Numbuh 1 got her a present and she thinks he's going to go get it. "... like a pony!" she shouted, finishing her sentence.

Anger roared inside of me. Gosh, Kuki can be so clueless. "No, you dolt!" I snapped at her. "Numbuh 1 quit the team! He's not getting you a pony! He's not getting you anything! He's... g... gone! J-A-W-N! Gone!" I'm not the best speller, okay? "Don't you get it?" I broke into tears and buried my head in my hands.

After a moment, I stopped crying wiped my tears away. Then I looked up at Numbuh 3, my eyes full of anger.

She stared into space for a moment before breaking out into a waterfall of tears and whimpering loudly. She hid her face in her arms and leaned against the arm of the couch, still whimpering very loudly.

I softened up. Uh-oh. I made Kuki cry. Oh gosh, maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her. I didn't mean to make her cry. I can't stand to see _my _Kuki crying... I was just so angry.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay, ya got it," I muttered.

She continued to cry, so I ran to her room and came back with a pile of her stuffed animals. Numbuh 3 is a sucker for these furry little guys. She's gotta cheer up when she sees them.

I threw the stuffed animals on the couch that Numbuh 3 sat on and hopped up next to her. I patted her back, trying to comfort her.

She refused to show her face. So I grabbed one of her stuffed animals and put on a funny voice. "Oh, don't cry, little girl," I said while holding the stuffed animal upside-down. "Mr. Floppsy-Woppsypus wants you to turn that frown upside-down." I flipped the stuffed animal to where it was smiling. "Or he might leave... oh wait." I shouldn't have said that.

She started to cry harder. Oh crud. I've done it again.

Suddenly Numbuh 2 came running into the room, waving an envelope in the air. "Hey guys! Look what I found in Numbuh 1's room!"

Numbuh 3 and I hopped off the couch to see what was up, Numbuh 3 still crying.

"Let me see that," Numbuh 5 said as she grabbed the envelope and opened it. She pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope and began to read what was written on it. _"Leave your team behind or we'll put your behind in the school yearbook." _She sounded just as confused as I was.

"Well what does that mean?" I asked, concerned.

She pulled something that I'm guessing is a photo out of the envelope. "I have no ide_" She paused. Her eyes got wide as she stared at the picture. Then she went from shocked to disgusted. "Aw, aw no! Is that Nigel's hiny?" she hollered.

Numbuh 2 looked at the picture. "Wow... that is one _big _butt."

What in the world are they talking about? I've gotta see this. "Oh, let me see," I said anxiously as I snatched the picture out of Numbuh 5's hand. I ran over by Numbuh 3, who still cryed, and looked down at the picture in shock. "Wooohahahahooo!" I shouted. "Wow! Woooowieeee!"

Numbuh 3 leaned in to see the picture of Numbuh 1's butt. Her crying turned to laughter.

I looked at her and smiled big because I love seeing that big beautiful smile back on her face.


	6. Operation: UNDERCOVER

_Operation: UNDERCOVER_

_Wally's P.O.V._

Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, and I are chained to a giant glacier in the middle of the frozen ocean and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are headed right this way to chop us into pieces with one of their giant flying tectonic robot machines. Oh, and we've got no device to break us out of these strong chains. Yeah, things are pretty bad. I think this is it. This is the end!

Okay, think, Beatles. What was one thing you always wanted to do before you died? Tell Kuki Sanban how you've always felt about her? Should I? Okay... I'm about to die, but I'm chained next to Kuki as it's about to happen. Maybe it's, ya know... fate or something for me to tell her now. Oh... here goes nothing.

I looked at the Delightful Children's huge weapon one last time and then beside me to see Kuki's face. "Uh, Numbuh 3... I've always wanted to... to tell you something," I said softly. Where do I start?

"You don't have to say it, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 3 said.

Huh?

"I know you really love rainbow monkeys too!" she finished before giggling.

Oh...

Gosh only Numbuh 3 would be cheerful at a time like this.

"N-n-n-n-no. It's not that. It's_" Just as I was getting the courage to tell her, those Delightful Dofises' stupid machine broke down before they could reach us. Heh... I guess I don't have to tell Numbuh 3 after all...

* * *

**A/N: Okay viewers, so far I've found a Wally/Kuki moment in Operations BEACH, END, SNOWING, BUTT, DATE, LOVE, SPROUT, UNDERCOVER, OFFICE, HOSPITAL, CAKED-FOUR, SLUMBER, NAUGHTY, RECESS, COUCH, HOME, CATS, ARTIC, NUGGET, HUGS, PARTY, SATURN, KASTLE, FAST FOOD, PLANET, FUTURE, GHOST, and ZERO. If you find a Wally/Kuki moment that's not listed here, post the episode on reviews and I'll add it to my list. Thanks! Please review!**


	7. Operation: OFFICE

_Operation: Office_

_Kuki's P.O.V_

I stepped out of the elevator and took a look around the room. It was very pink and filled with girls who looked like they were a little bit younger than me and a ton of rainbow monkeys with tables made for having tea parties. Hmm... It's a girl's paradise.

I skipped through the room, looking for somebody to have a rainbow monkey tea party with, and while I was looking, I saw some short blonde-haired boy ripping open the top to an air vent that was screwed into the floor. Wait... what's a boy doing here? I thought today was suppost to be take-your-_daughter-_to-work day. Wait a second... is that Numbuh 4?

I skipped over to see if it really was Number 4. I took a good look at him. Hey... that _is _Numbuh 4!

"Heh, enjoy Pluto, girlys," he muttered.

"Numbuh 4!" I exclaimed, ignoring what he'd said.

Numbuh 4 gasped and looked up at me. "Numbuh 3? What are you doing here?" he asked, obviously surprised to see me.

"Well my mom works in accounting and it's bring-your_"

He interrupted me. "Ah, tell me later." He grabbed me by my arms and dragged me over to the vent. "We've gotta get outta here."

"Why?" I asked.

He released his grip on my arms. "They're gonna blast this whole party to Pluto!"

We heard something loud coming from the roof. Uh-oh... that can't be good.

I gasped. "We have to save the others!" I said, pointing to the group of girls running around playfully.

"There's no time," Numbuh 4 said. He took my hand and knelled down by the air vent. "Besides, they're just a bunch of annoying, goofy girls."

Hey, what's that suppost to mean? I'm a girl!

I angrilly jerked my hand away and placed them on my hips. "Hmph," I growled.

"What?" he said innocently.

I gave him the angry stare.

He sighed. "Alright, we'll save the dumb girls." He hopped to his feet and shouted, "Listen up! Anyone who doesn't wanna be blasted to Pluto, get in the vent NOW!"

Not even one of the girls listened.

Numbuh 4 didn't seem to care. He grabbed my hand and hopped back into the vent saying, "See, I told ya. Now let's just get outta here."

I jerked my hand back again and crossed my arms.

"What?" he complained. "They won't listen to us."

I gave him some more of the dealth stare.

He tugged at my shirt. "Numbuh 3, come on."

I didn't budge. "Hmph," I whined. Numbuh 4's lack of effort is making me mad. I think it's cute that he won't leave me and all, but that's no excuse to leave all these other girls here to be blasted off all the way to Pluto.

Numbuh 4 saw that I wasn't going anywhere unless he found a way to save all these other girls too, so he jumped out of the vent and onto a big round table where a few girls were enjoying a tea party. "Hey everybody! I've got a secret!" he shouted.

That caught everyone's attention.

"There's a whole bunch of, uh, rainbow monkey video games right down there!" Numbuh 4 lied as I pointed to the vent.

"Rainbow monkey video games!" the girls shrieked. One by one, they all started to jump into the vent like it was a slide.

"Come on everybody!" I said, wondering how they're all gonna react when it turns out there are no video games down there.

"Yeah, pick up the speed ya little brats!" Numbuh 4 snarled.

They actually listened to him and started going down the vent faster. Everything was going good until we got to the last girl. She looked down the vent, but didn't move. "I don't know," she said. "I'm kinda scared."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Numbuh 4 snuck up behind her and pushed her hard, sending here screaming down the vent.

Suddenly I felt the ground beneath my feet start to shake. "Ah!" Numbuh 4 and I shrieked as we hit the floor.

The room dettached from the vent and began to float up into the air. "We're taking off!" Numbuh 4 screamed.

I crawled next to him for comfort, keeping my legs close to my chest to keep my feet from falling into the hole of where the air vent should be. My back just barely touched Wally's chest.

He grabbed my shoulders. "You can still make it!"

And leave him? Is he crazy? "What?"

"Go!" he shouted, shoving me into the air vent hole.

"No! Numbuh FOUR-RRRR!" I screamed as I tumbled down the air vent.

As I fell down the vent, I couldn't help but think, why did Wally do that? He saved me from being blasted off to Pluto, even though it meant he would get blasted off to Pluto instead. I know we're friends and all, but I didn't think he liked me so much as a friend to where he'd sacrifice himself for me. Sure, I like him like much, but I didn't know the feeling was mutual.

Plus I'm a girl and Wally's always talking about how much better he thinks the world would be if there were no girls. And he didn't wanna save any of those other girls up there, but he did just to get me safely out of the building.

Why would he do _all _of that... just for me? Hmmm... beats me. All I know is that it's my turn to save him. I've gotta stop that ship from going to Pluto!

I landed feet-first out of the vent into some room where a bunch of guys were on a bunch of computers and the girls from back on the top floor were going psycho and pushing buttons and yelling and what not.

I saw some big guy in a blue suit with a cigar sticking out of his mouth run for the door. Wait a minute... that's Mr. Boss! He's probably behind all of this, which means I need him to stop that ship from going to Pluto. "Hey! Stop!" I shouted at him.

He glanced back at me and quickly ran out of the room.

I bolted after him. "You have to stop that ship! Numbuh 4 is in there!"

He kept running away and I followed, screaming "Stop!" at the top of my lungs.

"Get lost, girly!" Mr. Boss shouted back. He disappeared around the corner.

I ran around that corner and past the elevator room. All that was in there was a fat guy in a blue suit with a... Hey! "Whoopsi," I mumbled before backing up into the elevator room.

Mr. Boss laughed evily before hopping into one of the elevators. I ran after him, but it was too late. The elevator doors slid shut and Mr. Boss was gone.

"Don't go!" I screamed desperately as I impatiently pushed the down arrow and waited for an elevator to open. "Come on, come on." I tapped my foot anxiously.

The elevator doors finally slid open and I jumped in. I pressed the button for the first floor and hummed along to the elevator music as I waited for my stop. After a few seconds, the elevator doors slid back open. Okay back to serious mode. I rushed out the front doors of the building and into the parking lot. "Come back!" I called out to Mr. Boss.

He stood by his limo while holding his cigar. "So long, sucker! I hope your friend likes Pluto!" he snarled. He hopped in his limo and started to drive away.

I stood there in the parking lot and watched in total shock as the pyramid-shaped ship that Numbuh 4 was in suddenly crashed down into Mr. Boss's limosine. Smoke from the impact of the accident was everywhere.

I gasped, feeling worried. "Numbuh 4?" I called out. No answer. Is he okay?

Suddenly the smoke dissoved and there was Numbuh 4 and Mr. Boss, both groaning, dizzy, and pretty bruised-up.

I signed in relief and happily jogged over to Numbuh 4. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Numbuh 4, you're safe! I thought you were flying to Pluto."

His cheeks turned bright red. "Uh... well_"

He was interrupted by Mr. Boss, who stood in front of us, casting a large shadow over our tiny bodies. "You miserable brats!" he snapped. "You ruined me! _Ruined_ me! So now I'm gonna ruin y_" we heard a crowd of girly shreiks.

Wally and I backed away and watched as a big swarm of girls started to pounce on Mr. Boss all at once. They shreiked happily while Mr. Boss, on the other hand, looked terrified. "Get off me you little creeps! Get_ ahhh!" he screamed. The girls refused to listen and kept jumping and pouncing on him until he tumbled over to the ground.

Me and Wally stood there and watched the girls go insane. Then we looked at each other.

I realized that I was still holding on to him. I blushed and let go before giggling. "Sorry."

He blushed too and let out a small chuckle in response. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away.

It was quiet for a moment.

Wally's eyes met mine again and I smiled, but didn't say anything. I heard him clear his throat. "Um, I should get back to my dad. He's probably wondering where I'm at," he said.

"Yeah, my mom's probably wondering the same thing about me," I said.

We made our way back into the building and Wally pushed the up arrow for the elevator. After a minute or so, the elevator doors slid open, a few business people talking on their cell phones walked out, and me and Wally walked in.

"So what floor is your mom on?" Wally asked.

"The ninth," I answered.

"Funny. My dad's on the ninth floor too." We laughed.

Silence.

He pushed the button for the ninth floor and the elevator doors closed.

I really wonder why Wally saved me up there...

"Wally?" I spoke.

"What?"

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

He rose an eyebrow. "Do what?"

I smiled. "You saved me from being blasted off to Pluto."

He stuck his hands in his pockets again and nervously kicked at thin air. "Well, uh, you're my friend, Kuki," he said softly.

"But I'm a _girl_."

"I know."

"You're always saying that the world would be better off without girls and you could've had me shipped off to Pluto. That would've been one less girl on this planet... but you wanted to keep me on Earth instead."

He swollowed hard. "Well, uh... you're an exception."

Aw, that's so sweet...

"What makes me so special?" I asked, smiling and probably blushing uncontrollably.

His cheeks turned bright red and he gave off a goofy smile while tugging nervously at his sweat shirt collar. "Well, uh..."

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and a bajillion business workers came rushing into the elevator, all talking very loudly on their cellphones. They threw me and Wally out of the elevator and the doors closed shut.

"Cruddy business workers on their cruddy phones," Wally muttered. He got up and dusted himself off before helping me up.

"Thanks for saving me, Wally," I said with a smile. "You're my hero."

His face started to burn up again. Gosh, for a kid who's always talking about how tough he is, he sure blushes a lot. "He-heh. Well... uh... later." He ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

I smiled. Ya know, sometimes I just don't understand that mischeivious, daring, yet totally cute Wallabe Beatles.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this one took so long... been busy with life and stuff so I haven't really had much time to write... but I hope ya like it! Please review :)_


	8. Operation: HOME

_Operation: Home_

_Wally's P.O.V._

We chased Count Spankula into a dark ally until he came to a dead end and there was no where left for him to run. He looked at the fence behind him, realizing he was trapped, then turned to face us. We armed our garlic-loaded lasers.

"Don't move, Count!" Numbuh 1 ordered. "That is, unless you want a taste of our creamy garlic-loaded lasers."

We were just about to blast him, when suddenly, we heard a loud scream coming from around the block. I felt my heart skip a beat... _I'd recongize that scream anywhere_... Kuki's in trouble!

Not even caring about what was up with Count Spankula, I immediately dropped my garlic-loaded laser and bolted down the street as fast as I could. The others followed.

I sprinted around the corner to see Kuki lying in the middle of an ally.

Fear and worry took over my entire body, and my heart began to pound in my ears. _Oh my God. She could be hurt or maybe even... dead. Oh my God!_

I rushed over to her and dropped to my knees, wrapping my arms around her body. "Kuki! Are you alright?" I asked desperately hoping she would answer.

She sat up, holding a torn-up rainbow monkey close to her chest. "Metic!" she cryed. "We need help! My-first-rainbow-monkey, SPEAK TO ME!"


End file.
